The Flash vs Mercury
Description Two superheroes that have the speed force and can go extremely fast will it be the favorite Speedster or the unknown speedster that will win in this race to the death Interlude Wiz: When you get the power to move at the speed of light you either become one of the most popular of fiction or are just forgotten over time Boomstick: Barry Allen the flash who has gained the popular speedster title and has held it for years from dc comics Wiz: And Pietro Allen aka mercury the forgotten speedster of time from the imagalm comics universe Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz: And today we'll look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Barry Allen flashes into Death battle Wiz: Young barry allen had it very rough with his parents Boomstick: As in they were getting in a bad divorce you know the typical family stuff for a hero Wiz: A few weeks later in barrys school there was a spelling bee and barry's mother couldn't make it so his dad took him and after the spelling bee they had returned home and his mom was happy he won Boomstick: But se sen't him to the library so he wouldn't witness her get kille....i mean argue with his dad Wiz: But after returning home he found that his mom was murdered Boomstick: Surprise Wiz: Not only that but his father was put under arrest even though he said he was innocent Boomstick: That's what they always say Wiz: Barry was than taken in by Darryl frye and took good care of him and being raised by him barry became a forensic scientist and for years he looked into ways of proving his father innocent but failed to find proof Boomstick: After realising that all of what he worked for was for nothing he got like relly mad and trashed his entire lab but the god's decided to hit him with some luck and that luck i mean by a bolt of lightning which put him in a coma for 4 years Wiz: Finally waking up and realising he had gained super powers and like his adopted dad decided to use them for good and became the hero known as the flash *Name: Henry Barry Allen *Height: 6'0 *Weight: 195 lbs *Has own museum *Fastest man alive Boomstick: That lightning gave barry some wicked cool abilites like superhuman speed and an accelerated healing factor Wiz: He was also given an increased perception and can phase through objects Boomstick: So intangibility than Wiz: Sure. he can also share the speed force and has the speed force aura and can even steal kinetic energy *Superhuman speed *Accelerated healing *Increase perception *Intangibility *Speed force Boomstick: Speaking of the speed force barry is crazy fast Wiz: He's about the speed of light which is 6,706,161,629 trillions miles per hour Boomstick: He's pulled off some crazy cool stuff Wiz: He can clear the entire population of tokyo in 30 seconds he's rebooted the entire dc univerese and has the ability to time travel and beat superman in a race Boomstick: Oh yeah he can also run on clouds Wiz: And the move of the infinate mass punch can strike with a force of a supernova *Cleared the entire population of tokyo *Rebooted the entire DC univerese *Beat superman in a race (Although he could have went easy) *Ran on clouds *Infinate mass punch has a force of supernova's Boomstick: But one of the dumbest things ever is that he has still been hit by people who are slower than him and his endurance along with his healing factor has limits Wiz: And despite being fast he failed to save batman from being attacked by the reverse flash *Durability has limits *Has been hit by slower people (Which is the most dumbest thing) *Healing factor has limits *Failed to help batman *Has never shown any feats of strength Boomstick: But hey he's one impressive dude there's no wonder he's apart of the justice league Pietro Allen mercs into Death battle Wiz: It was near the end of the universe for both marvel and DC the two brother universe's were ready to strike each other down killing both Boomstick: But than they fused together not only them self's but marvel and DC and created the entire amalgam univeres Wiz: This strange world was strange indeed as marvel characters had fused with dc characters some examples are namor the sub mariner fused with aquaman Boomstick: Or ghost rider with the flash to create the speed demon which looks awesome Wiz: And one of these fusions was named mercury who was fused by quicksilver pietro maximoff and bart allen and became one of the members of the justice league x-men Boomstick: Bet your confused now aren't you well there's still more Wiz: The jlx was a team with the members of Apollo who was a fusion of ray from the dc side and cyclops from marvel *Aqua-Mariner *Firebird *Mercury *Mister x *Nightcreeper *Runaway Boomstick: They were some of the most badass characters and mercury uselly helped the team. his first mission was to help break mariner out from containment Wiz: You see hetahumans which was what they were. were wanted by a man named will magnus who wanted to capture them Boomstick: But they escaped and then had to fight against Captain marvel (Shazam, Carol danvers) Super soldier (Superman, Captain america) and dark claw (Wolverine, Batman) Wiz: But in the end they won and escaped and decided to remain a team Boomstick: To bad that didn't last long *Name: Pietro Allen *Height: 6'0 *Weight: Unkown *Age: Unkown *Was a member of the justice league x-men Wiz: What i find funny is how they fuse an adult with a kid twice Boomstick: Nothing strange about that Wiz: Just like the flash mercury has the speed force so he's the same speed as him he's also got a great healing factor and is extremely durable taking hit's from super-soldier Boomstick: He can create energy constructs from his mind and can spin his arms around so fast he can actually fly no i'm not making this up Wiz: He has enhanced senses and has the infinate mass punch and can go intangible Boomstick: if he's in the speed force he can live from nothing because he has self sustennance oh and he can also steal peoples speed no matter who Wiz: He's got incredible durability and can craete vortexes and can create explsoions and survive from them Boomstick: Not only can he time travel but make duplicates and is faster than the speed of light Wiz: He's great at hand-to-hand combat thanks to super-soldier who trained him and even knocked the dude out with one punch Boomstick: He's also lifted over one ton *Lifted over one ton *Master at hand-to-hand combat *Knocked out super-soldier with one punch Wiz: Now here's the weird part he's hardly shown any weakness his healing factor has never been puched to it limit Boomstick: So he just can't be defeated than intersting Wiz: But hey despite being a forgotten hero he sure is one mighty powerhouse Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a death battle Fight Conclusion Score Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Cenus9548 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:DC vs. Amalgam themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies